


Little Red Hiding Hood...

by TheGothFanficWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Red Riding Hood Elements, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter
Summary: On her way to her grandmothers house Vaggies has an....interesting encounter with a wolf
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Wholesome Vagastor Content





	Little Red Hiding Hood...

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't like song fics   
> Also me: *writes a song fic*
> 
> Okay, jokes aside I was kinda hesitant about posting this work since I do need to focus more on updating others but god dammit I really wanted to write this, especially when I heard a new cover of the song "little red hiding hood" that made me really really wanna do a Vagastor! RRH au.
> 
> Now granted, this au isn't a perfect fit. As Alastor is cunning and uses tricking (and ears people lol), he's not really a brute like the big bad wolfe and Vaggie isn't really as naive or trusting as Red riding hood, so.....they are a little ooc here, but not too much I don't think. I mean an alternate universe does mean these that these characters would be slightly different so ye.

Vaggie let out a hum as she filled her basket with food and sweets, barely listening to her mother at this point.

"Oh my- maybe we should wait until next week? Or until we know it's safe?" Her mother suggested, frowning a bit.

"Mother, grandma is old and tired. She already is struggling with the loss of grandpa, I don't think she can wait another week." Vaggie replied rather matter of factly.

Things have been tough lately. After her grandfather's passing her grandmother was struggling to really get by and to help her out Vaggie would personally deliver plenty of food for her. As well as take the time to care for the house and her grandmother herself.

It had never been a big deal but there had been several wolf attacks in the forest through the path to her grandmother's house and her mother had been concerned to say the least.

"Oh...I just don't think it's safe. Especially not alone, maybe bring that boy Vox from next door or even have Charlie escorts you I-"

"Mother. I'll be fine alone." Vaggie said sternly, having finished packing the basket then walking over and putting on her red cloak. "It shouldn't even take me that long to pass the forest, there is no way I could encounter any wolf."

She sighed, "I wouldn't go with you if I didn't have to take care of the children." She said weakly, before walking across the room, grabbing something before walking back to Vaggie. Handing it to her.

Vaggie frowned a bit, but took it regardless. It was something wrapped in a cloth, slowly she unwrapped it, her eyes widening at what it was. "Fathers dagger..."

Her mother nodded, "The only thing he left us before leaving.." she said, seeming sad for just a moment before giving a more stern expression, "It should help keep you safe, be careful now. I can't afford to lose you too." She gave her daughter a small pat on the head

Vaggie gave a small smile, "I will." She said heading out the door, heading down the familiar path.

Her mother sighed one last time as she saw her daughter depart, "I can't shake off this bad feeling I had...I better alert the local woodsman about her leaving, just in case." She mumbled to herself before heading off to take care of her other younger children.

_Hey there, Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big, bad wolf could want..._

Vaggie never found the woods frightening, far from it. If anything the little walk through the dark forest to grandmother's house was quite nice. It was quiet and calm, much better than the loud and overwhelming village of hers.

Though she was not personally worried about the wolf, being a bit too confident in her abilities and partly just feeling like she could outrun the wolf if worse came to worse.

Keeping her basket and dagger close she walked deeper into the woods, frankly it was easy to get lost with so many tall trees and little noticeable landmarks but Vaggie had handled this trip ever since she was a child. It was fairly easy of her to keep track.

Enjoying the quiet of the woods she began to hum to herself, looking straight ahead, occasionally sparing a glance to nearby woodland creatures.

Then she heard something off.

It wasn't much, in fact she barely noticed it at first. But she quickly realized it was a branch breaking.

It wasn't enough to cause much alarm by itself but it did cause Vaggie to try around, her body tense and a frown on her face. 

That's when she gasped, seeing two piercing red eyes and a sinister unnatural sharp toothed smile in the shadows. 

Acting fast she unsheathed her dagger.

_Listen to me Little Red Riding Hood, I don't think little big girls should Go walkin' in these spooky ol' woods alone_

.

Alastor, like many wolf kin, had found a place to call his territory. The nice patch of woods not far from a small village was perfect for him really, why? Cause of all the easy unsuspecting prey that walked into the woods.

Frankly it was a delight, to chase his victims through this maddening maze of a forest. To hear them cry, weep and beg for their life.

To play with them as they realize the hopelessness of their situation, to see the look on their face as they witnessed their final moments and his favorite part....

The delicious taste of their flesh.

It was all delightful fun for him and frankly he didn't think he could ever tire of it.

Nothing changed today. Another girl had walked into the forest, a basket in hand and dawning a blood red cloak.

She was certainly prettier than some of the other girls that wandered into his woods. Having long brown hair that came to her waist and covered half of her face, her lift was light chocolate colored brown, her eyes were an emerald green with long eyelashes. 

The girl was fairly short with a well defined figure, plenty of curves, not that Alastor cared about such things really. 

By all accounts the girl was cute and pretty.....

She make a fine corpse.

Lurking in the shadows, he followed after the girl, drooling a bit at the thoughts of what were to come. Hoping this turn into a race, maybe a fight even, food was always more satisfying when you worked for it.

But it seems he made a small mistake, stepping on a small twig breaking it. That was enough to alert the girl.

She turned her beautiful eyes going wide at the sight of him, terror filling her expression. Alastor would have taken this opportunity to pounce but then the girl pulled out a dagger.

Nothing too concerning, if anything it normally would have encouraged him, he loved it when his prey fought back after all.

But, he then noticed what the material the dagger was made out of. Pure silver.

Now this just wouldn't do. Pure silver was one of the few things that could kill wolves such as himself and even getting stabbed once with it would be a huge risk.

This would call for a change of plans, slowly he stood on his two feet and walked out of the shadows toward the girl.

_What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._

Vaggies fear shifted into confusion as she saw the wolf stand up and reveal itself. Much to her surprise, he looked more human than she expected.

Way too human that she hesitated to call him a wolf.

No doubt, he had bark brown hair with dark red wolf like ears, his eyes were red and animal-like, seeming to admit a glow, his nose resembled a wolf more than a human, and his sharp ugly yellow teeth were in no way natural.

His hands and feet were animal-like as well, certain parts of his body had patches of similar brown and red fur.

Though he was twice the girls height and his entire body was very humanoid like. He even wore clothes, though they were a dark red and mostly torn. And there were plenty of parts of his body with no fur, having flesh that of a human.

An evenly split creature between human and wolf, a werewolf.

Vaggie was unsure of how to react to this revelation. He was a monster no doubt but werewolves weren't unheard and some were known to be quite friendly. Plus, if he was part human than that implied he had at least some humanity correct?

Yet she wasn't given much time to think as the wolf approached closer.

She raised her dagger, "Who are you?" 

The wolf grin seemed to widen, "My dear~" he said his voice dark and mysterious, "I am Alastor, the owner of these woods."

Vaggies frown deepened, squinting up at him, "Your woods?" She asked suspiciously, "Who gave you ownership??"

"Wolves are not given anything me dear, they take." He chuckled darkly, narrowing his eyes a bit, "And you happen to be trespassing."

Vaggie scoffed, unintimidated, "I've walked through these woods many times long before any wolf showed up, if anyone is trespassing trespassing it's you."

He raised an eyebrow, "A tough little thing aren't you?" He chuckled, "But the truth is I've only claimed some of this woods as my own, there is another wolf that has claimed the rest of this forest as his own and he has quite the appetite for pretty girls in red capes."

Vaggie didn't stop glaring at him but did carefully consider his words, "Is it....the same wolf that's been attacking people in my village?"

Alastor nodded, "Afraid so." Before Vaggie could respond, he continued on, "While he enjoys feasting on the innocence, I could never stand by and watch this happen, still where exactly are you headed?"

Vaggie hesitated, more so tempted to snap at the wolf and tell him it was none of his business. But upsetting a werewolf might not be the best course of action.

Plus, as suspicious as she was, he didn't do anything wrong yet.

"To my grandmother's house to drop off some food and treats." she said reluctantly, "Why do you care?"

"Like I said. I don't like the idea of risking your safety, allow me to escort you." He offered, holding one of his animal-like hands out to her.

She took a few steps back, "I can take care of myself."

"Surely." Alastor reaffirmed, "But even I struggle to fight against him and even if you can fight him off long enough there is no guarantee that you won't at least get injured and imagine what would happen if he followed you to your grandmothers. In no good conscious can I allow that. Please allow me to escort you."

Honestly the comment about her grandmother got her to reconsider, it would be one thing if she got hurt but her grandmother.....

"Fine." She said, still on the fence but for the most part willing to go along for now, "Just still we get to my grandmother's house, no funny business." She warned putting away her dagger.

"Wouldn't dream of it my dear." He said, his grin widening. His plan is going well so far.

_So just to see that you don't get chased, I think I ought to walk with you for a ways_

.

The two began to walk and Alastor was deep in thought, thinking over his best course of action. He really needed to get that dagger off the girl.

Things were going smoothly especially since she was unknowingly leading him to another victim as well, the only thing standing in his way was that damn dagger.

"What is your name, if I may ask?" Alastor asked as they walked down the trail.

Vaggie gave him a look, but sighed, "Vagatha." She informed, "But everyone calls me Vaggie."

"I see." Alastor remarked, "And you said you commonly pass these woods? All alone? Is that not dangerous?"

Vaggie chuckled, "You sound like my mother." She said slightly exasperated, "I'm not worried. I know how to defend myself."

"Indeed." Alastor said, his eyes drifting to her cloak pocket that held the dagger, "And well armed too, where did you get such a thing?"

"Oh. This use to belong to my father." Vaggie said pulling it out looking over it, "He's no longer with us."

"Ah, terribly sorry. Its always terrible when a parent passes..." he said gently as he could muster.

"Hm? Oh. He's not dead, at least we don't think he is. We don't know." Vaggie clarified, "After he and my mother had me and my siblings, he left. No word to me, my siblings or even my mother. Just a note and this dagger was all he left us."

Alastor paused, surprised, "He just.....left you and your family?"

Vaggie nodded, "Yeah, the bastard didn't even have guts to say goodbye in person. My mother had to raise me and my siblings all on her own."

Alastor didn't say anything for a bit, looking over the girl and her saddened expression, some emotions stirring deep inside him, "Your mother is a very strong woman." He said finally.

Vaggie nodded, soon smiling a bit, "Yeah, I respect her a lot. Though she is a little over protective, she was worrying about me a lot, she really didn't want me to come into these woods..."

Alastor looked at that brief yet sad smile, simply wanting to see more of it...

_What full lips you have, They're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to Grandma's place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe_

.

"Sounds a lot like my mother." Alastor relented, revealing his true thoughts, "She had to raise me all on her own without any wolf pack,"

Vaggie looked at him, a more sympathetic look on her face, "And your father?"

"He was a normal human that wanted nothing to do with us, he left before I was ever born." He sighed, though slightly surprised when she reached over placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said, attempting to comfort him, "Guess we both have shitty fathers in common huh?"

He chuckled, "Guess that is true..." he paused again before speaking again, "Though unfortunately my mother passed when I was young, killed by humans..."

He immediately regretted telling this, especially at the more bitter tone he took, but Vaggie didn't pick up on it.

Instead she gave a much more unexpected reaction.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed, frowning, "What the hell was wrong with them!? Harming a mother with a child!? That's just....wrong! Terrible!"

The sudden passionate anger was both surprising and oddly adorable.

"Afraid humans tend to act irrationally when it comes to creatures they don't understand, they scare them. Me and my mother were just too strange, so they killed her for it." he said sadly.

Vaggie shook her head, "I can understand being afraid, but that's just being ridiculous. How can you ruin someones life like that!?" she ranted, "I hope those stupid humans got what they deserved, can't believe they did to your own mother."

Alastors grin shifted into something more genuine, such odd feelings stirring in his chest. He decided to push them aside, and focus on his main goal at hand, Vaggie was beginning to trust him, he needed to keep it up.

"Enough of this depressing stuff, you mentioned your village. Tell me, what's it like there?" He asked, trying to start up a proper conversation.

Vaggie smiled, beginning to tell him all about it.

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, Til I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted, walking with you alone_

.

Vaggie began to tell him all about her interesting little village. The boy named Vox that lived next door, who in his opinion sounded quite annoying. All about her siblings, and all about her best friend Charlie.

In fact he was told a lot about Charlie, the girl was the daughter of the major and was seeking to work out a way to reform criminals in the local jail. Not to mention from the sound of it was quite the excitable character.

Then there was the one boy named Antony that liked to tease her a lot and some hunter named Valentino that she wasn't quite as fond of.

"Frankly he's terrible and takes way more than he need." she explained, "I have nothing against hunting, humans have eaten animals for hundreds of years for survival, but there's gathering food and then there's being cruel. Not to mention he's misogynistic as hell! Thinks women are nothing but tail for him to chase and how we should just shut up and agree with him. It's disgusting really." she continued on, "Not to mention he's outright abusive to nearly everyone, he mistreats Vox and Antony all the time. He makes me sick!"

"I can understand why." Alastor remarked, "I might need to have a word with him.."

"I wish you would." Vaggie huffed, "He already tried to touch me once and I punched him in the face, ugh! Thankfully he hasn't bothered me sense."

"Good." Alastor chuckled, "Though it was certainly brave of you to stand up to him, many women wouldn't have."

"I hate letting powerful men walk over me, I won't hesitate to put any shitty person in their place." she stated proudly, before turning to Alastor, "Honestly i've been talking about myself a lot this entire time, what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked tilting his head.

"Well surely you have a story before you arrived in these woods and friends beforehand." she suggested, "Not to mention I am curious about this other wolf and how you 'claimed' some of this woods as your territory."

Alastor panicked a bit but didn't let it show, "All of that is boring stuff trust me." he dismissively, "However I did have a forest not far from another village before this." he admitted, "Met quite a few odd people, tell me, ever heard of a werecat?"

"Werecat?" Vaggie asked skeptically. "A human like cat creature?"

He nodded, "Indeed, ran into one of them stealing booze from the local tavern. He was quite the grumpy man, it was hilarious really."

She chuckled, "What would a werecat do with booze?"

"What anyone would do with it I suppose." Alastor chuckled, "Honestly I never expected to meet a werecat let alone a drunk werecat and when I dragged him off so humans wouldn't attack him, he insulted me in the most unique ways."

Vaggie laughed, however before she could give a response, she screeched as she fell to the ground.

"Vaggie!" Alastor exclaimed squatting down beside her.

_Little Red Riding Hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big, bad wolf, so I won't._

It seems Vaggies foot had gotten stuck in between two roots on the ground, and as she fell down it had twisted badly.

"Fuck." Vaggie muttered in pain, biting down on her lip. "Dammit I should've been more careful."

"Ah. Accidents happen all the time my dear.." Alastor said gently removing her foot, about to bandage it, when he realized the Vaggies dagger had fallen out of Vaggies pocket and was thrown far enough away that Vaggie couldn't easily grab it.

He could attack now and he was close enough that he could figure the path out to her grandmothers in no time. He could claim both of them as his victim.

"Alastor?" Vaggie asked, confused by his sudden silence.

_What a big heart I have, The better to love you with. Little Red Riding Hood, Even bad wolves can be good._

"Here we are dear." Alastor said, having ripped off some of his clothing to help realign her foot and cover any cuts. "Can you walk?" He asked, helping her to her feet.

Such a rarity, he hadn't shown this much kindness to anyone since his mothers passing and yet he didn't mind. The girl seemed to have touched him in a way he couldn't imagine or fully understand.

Vaggie struggled to stay on her feet, having to cling and lean onto Alastor to keep her footing. Seeing this, Alastor decided to pick her up, carrying her in his arms.

"Wait- you don't need to-" Vaggie stuttered out, her cheeks flushing for some unknown reason.

"Don't worry, you're as light as a songbird and easy to carry." Alastor assured, chuckling, "This will just be until we get to your grandmother's house."

Vaggie paused, still unsure but this did feel....oddly nice, "Thank you..." she said softly.

Alastor simply smiled in response.

_I'll try to keep satisfied, Just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way Before we get to Grandma's place._

And Alastor followed through on his words. Once they arrived at her grandmother's little cottage, Vaggie had recovered enough to walk better and they two departed.

Well, for the most part.

While Vaggie gave her grandmother her food, cleaned up the house and the general things, Alastor stuck around outside. Watching her from the window.

Truly he didn't understand his sudden fascination with this girl. She was cute and kinder than most but that shouldn't be enough to give him a sudden change of heart.

Had he fallen in love? After barely an afternoon with the girl? No, that was silly- yet-

He stared closely at the girl, her wide eyes, beautiful smile and fiery temper.....maybe love wasn't such an impossible notion. 

But! Still! It was too soon, far too soon. Besides even if that were the case, she could never love him back.

As Alastor watched the girl, keeping himself hidden in the shadows again. Another person walked up to the house, Alastor took notice and frowned at the sudden intruder.

He was tall, taller than him, his skin was dark and his head was clean shaven, no hair in sight. He had a ridiculously smug look on his face and a single gold tooth.

Alastor wasn't sure why but he instantly disliked him and he noticed the axe in his hand, realizing something.

This wouldn't happen to be that blasted huntsman that Vaggie mentioned?

Alastor soon got his question answered when a little man ran up to Valentino, seeming out of breath. "Is this the place finally?"

"Mhm," Valentino let out, "Little miss Agatha. Quite a wild cracker that girl....been dieing to put her in her place."

Alastors eyes widened at the words, and nearly resisted the urge to growl.

The other man frowned, "But her mother sent you over to protect her.."

"I'm gonna, but figure I do her mother another favor and teach her a thing or two 'about respect." He chuckled darkly, "Also figured I'd go ahead and hunt down that pesky wolf." He looked down at the man, "That's why you're here."

The smaller man frowned and Valentino didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Go and scout out the wolf, once ya find it, come back to me and I'll handle the bitch." He laughed, "Be nice to mount his head on my wall."

The man frowned, but was either too frightened or too dumb to question him further, he simply nodded and walked off.

A good thing too, cause if he had stuck around Alastor would have murdered him. And as for Valentino.....

As the huntsman peered into the house, a crooked, evil grin forming on his face. Alastors body began to swift and grow, his more human features disappearing as he let out a low demonic growl.

One that Valentino clearly heard, turning around, "What the f-"

Alastor pounced on him, unable to think clearly through his rage, seeking his teeth into his jugular, clawing at his flesh, ripping him apart piece by piece as he hungrily ate away at his flesh.

Blood flowed everywhere as he continued to destroy the huntsman already decimated corpse, he would have enjoyed this victory and continued feast if he didn't hear one shrill scream.

Alastor paused and turned to face the sound of the noise to see Vaggie there. Her face full of terror and tears began to form.

Immediately he shifted back into normal, standing up, walking toward the girl, "Vagatha I-"

"Stay away from me!" Vaggie screamed, raising her good foot and kicking him hard in the stomach, enough to make him stumble back before running off in the other direction.

"Wait....no please..." Alastor called out weakly, about to chase after her but didn't.

What would he achieve in the end? He already lost his chance, why would she ever want to see him again?

_Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are lookin' good, You're everything a big, bad wolf could want._

**Author's Note:**

> Rip, Val :p
> 
> Okay, okay, okay, I did have a few other endings in mind for this that I might write if enough people are interested. One is more wholesome and the other is......smutty (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
